Zutara Passionate Affair
by Guibin
Summary: Three years after the war and yet Zuko and Katara are not happy with their marriage. What is the secret they're hiding.
1. Chapter 1

**Originally wrote this for a contest on Deviant art.**

**I do not own anything, they are Mike and Bryan's property...or should I say Nick's...oh well all you need to know is it's not mine.**

**And if you're wondering about "Mai"'s name. I spelled it as Mae and not Mai because I know someone named Mai and that's not you pronounce it. Maybe it just me, but I see it more as Mae.**

Zutara Passionate Affair

**Zutara Passionate Affair**

_Katara, Aang, Toph, Sokka, and Suki returned to the Fire Nation to celebrate the third anniversary of the end of the war. Representatives from the Earth Kingdom, Southern and Northern Water tribe are all here. Sokka and Suki and Suki are married and their 1 year old son Kai, was being carried by Suki. Katara and Aang are married however; their life now isn't what a happy married couple should be like. Whatever is obstructing their happiness?_

The party was what you expect of a party hosted by a royal family. Everyone was dressed in their best clothing and polite talk was everywhere. This was the celebration of the third anniversary of the end of the war, hosted by the Fire Nation palace. Katara, dressed in her sky blue gown adorned with sapphires and lined with fur stood near the door watching everyone. She didn't feel like doing anything, Aang was dragged off to discuss menial politics with members of the high ranking government members of the different nations. Three years ago, Aang would probably sleep at the mention of such politics. He has really grown. Katara saw Zuko and Mae talking to Ty Lee near the table laden with food. The new Fire Lord and Lady were married for three years but yet to have a child. Mae and Ty Lee walked off and Zuko turned around to see Katara watching him. Their eyes met and Katara looked away.

Katara pushed open the wooden door leading away from the banquet room and up the stairs to her quarters. The gangs were special guests at the palace so they got special quarters within the palace. Zuko watched as Katara in her beautiful sky blue dress looked away and exited the banquet room. He followed her.

He found Katara's room and stood outside thinking things over. He pushed open the double doors without knocking and saw Katara looking out the window at the crescent moon. He closed the door behind him and walked over. He was not trying to be stealthy but Katara acted like he was not there. He wrapped his arm around her waist from behind and nuzzled her neck.

"I missed you," Zuko whispered.

"Zuko…" Katara whispered.

Zuko turned her around so that she facing him, there eyes meeting, He slowly pulled her close for a kiss. His tongue flicked out and licked her bottom lip causing her lips to part. His tongue reached and their lips met. He pulled the pin holding her hair up and allowed her long hair to flow down like water. The small trinkets in her fell down along with the hair as they lost their support. Katara raised her hands up to Zuko's chest and pushed him back a little but keeping him close enough so he still held her.

"We can't do this, not again." Katara said with a sad expression.

"Why not? I love you and you love me." Zuko said.

"But you're the Fire Lord and married to Mae while I'm married to Aang." Zuko said.

"You wouldn't have married him if you'd realize your feelings sooner and me too." Zuko replied pulling her into a soft embrace.

"But it's too late…" Katara said with a tear coming down.

"No…it's not." Zuko said lifting her face by her chin and kissing her.

He unclasped the sky blue dress adorned with sapphires and it slid down Katara's body like water. He picked her bridal style still keeping his mouth to her lips and carried her to the bed and extinguishing the candle. Katara was now only covered by the white cloth that wrapped her breasts and thing that acted like her underwear. Zuko slowly unwrapped those and Katara was now only wearing the necklace she received from her mother.

"Zuko…we can't do this again…" Katara said her hands over her heart.

"Don't worry…tonight will be just you…and me" Zuko said as he undressed.

Although felt this wasn't right, she couldn't stop herself and she gave in to her senses. Under the light of the crescent moon, Zuko came down for the kiss and Katara returned. Zuko's kiss, his body, his soul burned with passion as he ran his wide hands down her hips to her legs and running them back up over her chest. Katara let out a small moan as he started caressing her while his right hand fisted a bundle of her long soft and flowy hair.

Katara ran her left hand through Zuko's jet black hair as she returned the kiss with passion, her right hand cupping Zuko's face. Zuko moved down and began kissing and sucking on her neck and the area where the shoulder joins the neck. Zuko moved his hands from where they were and pulled Katara's arms by the wrist over head and held it there with his left hand while his right hand went back to caressing her chest. He moved his mouth from her neck and started trailing hot kisses down Katara's body. He lets go of Katara's arms to continue trailing kisses down her stomach and when he lips reach the waist area…

"Zuko…no…" Katara moaned.

But too late as he hits the spot, Katara moaned in ecstasy. Good thing they're pretty far away from the banquet room.

Zuko moved back up and gave Katara a deep kiss on the lips and looked her in the eye.

"Katara…" Zuko breathed out.

"Zuko…we…"

But before she can finish Zuko kissed her again.

"Don't talk…" Zuko said softly.

She nodded and closed her eyes as Zuko moved his left hand to her leg and lifts it up. And they became one…moving together to the beat of their passionate love. Katara's fiery passion was bended to Zuko's will.

Outside in the banquet hall Aang had just noticed Katara was gone. He looked around the room and saw she was no where to be found. Mae walked up to him.

"Hey Aang, have you seen Zuko?" Mae asked.

"No, in fact, I'm looking for Katara right now." Aang said.

Aang found Toph talking to some random Fire Nation guys, probably sons of the diplomats here. With Toph's special senses, I'm sure she can find where Katara is. Aang can do it too but not as refined as Toph is so he had to ask the for the blind earthbender's help.

"Hey Toph, can you help me find Katara?" Aang said coming up.

"She went out for a stroll…" Toph said.

"Ok thanks!" Aang said and went outside.

Toph looked down and wondered why she had lied to Aang about Katara. She knew exactly where Katara was and who she was with. She had no reason to hide it but she did. Was it to help Katara or save Aang from getting hurt…or was it for herself…? She turned in the direction Aang had run off to and sensed that he was in the courtyard right now. A faint vibration amongst the many in this room and she walked out after Aang.

Back in Katara's room, Katara was lying on Zuko's heaving sweaty chest. Zuko had his arm wrapped around Katara's shoulder as they just lay there under the moonlight shining through the open window.

"Zuko…we can't keep this a secret forever." Katara said.

"I know…" Zuko replied.

They went silent for another minute or so.

"We have to tell them….about us." Katara said.

"How…" Zuko asked.

…

Katara did not say anything.

"Should we get going, they'll start worrying, especially Aang and….Mae." Katara said sitting up.

"Just a little longer," Zuko said pulling Katara back down.

They laid there for another five minutes or so when they heard a yell outside.

"We'll tell him." Zuko declared.

"What?" Katara said in surprise at his willingness.

"We'll tell Aang…Mae…everyone about us. You're right, we can't keep this a secret anymore…three years is too long." Zuko said.

"Zuko…" Katara said with tears in her eyes as she held Zuko tight.

Aang was walking around the courtyard searching for his wife….in name anyways. Even though they're married, Aang felt that Katara's been distant with him. She would sometimes spend hours at night just looking at the night sky with a lit candle next to her…and running her hand around the flame. Whenever Aang asked Katara about this she would always just tell him she couldn't sleep or she's fine and insisted on that. And in the 3 years they were married, they have never once had sex. She would always say she doesn't feel like it or doesn't want to. He looked toward the palace and saw a window open and walked a bit closer. Still in the shadow of the wall surrounding the palace, he saw Katara and Zuko in bed, naked holding each other! Emotions rushed through him and he didn't know what to do. All he knows is that he's angry and hurt at Katara's betrayal.

"Aang…" a voice said from the right.

"Toph….you knew didn't you?" Aang said not looking at her.

Toph didn't say anything.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Aang said trying to stay calm.

"I didn't want you to get hurt…" Toph said.

"How long have you known?" Aang asked starting to get angry.

"Aang…please just…" Toph said.

"HOW LONG?" Aang growled.

"A year and half….I sensed how Katara was feeling long ago, whenever she was around Zuko." Toph said.

"Why didn't you tell me then?" Aang asked.

"Because I…I…I don't know!" Toph said.

Aang decided not to pursue the subject any further. Toph was not acting like her usual self. Normally, she'd tell him to beat Zuko up or something but she just sat there cradle style…crying.

"Toph...what's wrong?" Aang asked.

"Nothing." Toph said and ran off in the opposite direction.

"Toph wait!" Aang yelled after her.

He looked back at the room and saw that Katara and Zuko were getting dressed. He chased after Toph, thinking he'll deal with Zuko later.

Zuko and Katara both know that someone will be hurt either way, it's unavoidable in life. Someone will always get hurt no matter how hard we try to prevent it. They got up and got dressed, Katara helping Zuko tie his hair back into the bun and putting the crown back on and Zuko helped Katara tie up her hair. They checked their cloths for one last time and Zuko opened the door, his back facing the direction of the banquet hall leading Katara out holding her hand.

Mae stood at the turn, hiding behind the corner watching Zuko step out Katara's room holding Katara's hand. She was about to go confront them when she stopped herself. Thinking back, she knew…Zuko didn't love her. He never actually said it to her and the nights they spent together, Mae could tell that Zuko wished he was with someone else. Mae turned around and headed back, not to the banquet hall but her room.

Zuko and Katara walked slowly together back to the banquet hall, as if marching in a funeral procession. Even though they know they have to do it, they wanted to delay it as long as possible. However, when they reached the banquet hall, Mae and Aang were no where to be found. They asked Sokka and Suki and they didn't know either. The party ended and Zuko gave a speech about how he will continue to keep the peace between the nations. Everyone went back home or to inns they were staying and the special guests went back to their rooms in the palace. It was late.

"They're not here…" Katara said.

"Yeah….we'll tell them tomorrow." Zuko said.

Tomorrow is when they'll be leaving.

Zuko did not want to face Mae just yet so he went to a random room within the palace and slept there for the night. Katara went back to her room but didn't find Aang there.

Aang found that Toph had encased herself in the wall. He let a small chuckle at her actions and bended her out.

"Toph, what's going on?" Aang ask.

"Stay with me tonight…" Toph said.

"What?" Aang asked.

"Stay with me tonight." Toph repeated.

"But I…" Aang began.

"Please…" Toph begged softly.

"Ok…" Aang agreed.

As Aang led her back to her room his mind was filled with images of Zuko and Katara together. He didn't know why he had agreed to stay with Toph but it doesn't matter now. Aang couldn't bear to see Katara now anyways. He helped Toph to her bed when he got up get some sheets to make the couch comfortable, Toph stopped him and pulled him to the bed with her.

"Just sleep here…with me tonight." Toph said.

"Toph, I'm married…I…" Aang began and he looked over.

Toph already had her eyes closed and was asleep. She grasped onto Aang's arm tightly and Aang decided to do as she says.

The next morning, they all met up in the dining hall for breakfast…all except for Mae. They did not mention the fact they slept in different rooms and Aang and Toph kept quiet. Sokka, noticing this quietness tried to liven things up.

"So what about that party eh? Who would've thought Haru had grown a beard." Sokka said.

Zuko and Katara glanced at each other, trying to get the other to start. They finished breakfast in silence to Sokka's dismay. A servant came in bearing a letter and gave the letter to Zuko.

"Mae saw us…"Zuko said aloud after he finished the letter.

"What?" What are you talking about?" Sokka asked.

"She wasn't the only one." Aang said.

"Aang…when…" Katara began.

"Outside, your window was open." Aang said.

"What's going on here?" Sokka ask confused.

"I and Katara are having an affair…" Zuko said.

"You what?!" Sokka yelled and pounced at Zuko.

"Sokka stop!" Katara yelled as she bound him to his chair with ice. "I love Zuko, I'm sorry Aang."

"I know…I think I always knew." Aang said.

Katara looked up.

"You were always so distant when we're together. You try to hide it, but I could tell." Aang said.

"Aang, I never meant to hurt you." Katara said.

"I know," Aang said. "Zuko, you better make Katara happy, because I couldn't."

"I will, don't worry Aang." Zuko said. "You're a great friend."

"Hey hello, over here!" Sokka said. "Don't just ignore me."

"Sokka be quiet," Suki said and stuffed drumstick to his mouth. "Don't worry about Sokka; I'll explain everything to him later."

"Thanks." Katara said.

They walked out to the courtyard and found Appa waiting for them. Aang helped Toph climb on and Suki dragged a tied up Sokka on, to prevent him from doing something idiotic. Kai, Sokka and Suki's son sat in a sling on Suki's back.

"Good bye, Katara…good bye Zuko." Aang said.

"Aang, I will always care about you. You're a great friend." Katara said.

"I know…we'll see each other again sometimes." Aang said. "Tip yip."

Appa flew off toward the east where the sun had just risen. Zuko and Katara watched as they shrank in the sky and disappeared in the clouds. Katara knows they won't be seeing Aang for a while, at least not until he sorts out his feelings.

"So what happened to Mae?" Katara asked.

"She went off somewhere, she didn't say where. All she said were, 'You found your own happiness, a happiness I couldn't bring you. So now I'm off to find my own happiness.' and then finished with a simple good bye." Zuko replied.

Katara and Zuko walked back to the palace together, side by side. No more do they have to hide their love, it was wrong in the first place. When they have children, Katara will teach them to find their own happiness, no matter whom and where they find it in.


	2. alternate ending

**I do not own Avatar or School Days  
**

**I wanted to write an alternate ending to this since people have said it was not realistic enough**

**_I wanted to write an alternate ending to this since people have said it was not realistic enough. This is one of two alternate endings I've thought up. I was planning to write this 2__nd__ but this one just seemed so much fun. _**

**_This is going to continue from the point where Mae saw Zuko with Katara. I just changed how she saw them. This will solely be about Katara, Zuko, and Mae._**

Mae decided to go check their room to see if Zuko went back there. She reached the double door to her and Zuko's room and was just about to open when she heard a moan. She stopped and froze on the spot, it was a girl moaning. As Mae stood there longer and longer, she can hear more moaning and groaning coming from the room, even from Zuko. She took out a small dagger and cut a slit in the canvas of the door and looked through. At the sight of Zuko and Katara naked in bed, she dropped the dagger in shock. The resulting clink made Zuko and Katara look back and Mae quickly ducked. She picked up the dagger and ran.

"What was that?" Katara asked.

"I don't know, maybe one of the servants dropped something outside." Zuko said.

"Should we get going, they'll start worrying, especially Aang and….Mae." Katara said sitting up.

"Just a little longer," Zuko said pulling Katara back down.

"We'll tell him." Zuko declared.

"What?" Katara said in surprise at his willingness.

"We'll tell Aang…Mae…everyone about us. You're right, we can't keep this a secret anymore…three years is too long." Zuko said.

"Zuko…" Katara said with tears in her eyes as she held Zuko tight.

Zuko and Katara walked slowly together back to the banquet hall, as if marching in a funeral procession. Even though they know they have to do it, they wanted to delay it as long as possible. However, when they reached the banquet hall, Mae and Aang were no where to be found. They asked Sokka and Suki and they didn't know either. The party ended and Zuko gave a speech about how he will continue to keep the peace between the nations. Everyone went back home or to inns they were staying and the special guests went back to their rooms in the palace. It was late.

"They're not here…" Katara said.

"Yeah….we'll tell them tomorrow." Zuko said.

Tomorrow is when they'll be leaving.

Later that night when everyone returned to their rooms to rest, Mae was in a small chamber next to throne room, the images of what she saw flashed through her mind as she twirls the dagger around. She couldn't believe that Zuko actually cheated on her. Mae was looking too well either; her hair was but had a few ornaments holding it here and there so it looked like her hair was everywhere. Her red dress hung loosely on her shoulders as she sat looking at the dark ceiling. Suddenly, as if being possessed her expression hardened. She let her hair fall down completely so her bangs hid her eyes. With that, she slowly made her way back to her and Zuko's room.

Zuko was back at the room where a few hours ago, he and Katara were just together in fiery passion. He looked out the open window at the night sky and stared at the stars and the full moon. The moon always reminded him of Katara so he would spend hours of night just looking at it. Suddenly the doors creaked open and Mae stepped in. The halls were dark and quiet as all the servants had finished their work and gone to their quarters to sleep.

"Mae, where were you?" Zuko asked.

"No where, I was here the whole time." Mae answered her eyes in the shadows of the hair.

"Mae, what's wrong?" Zuko asked.

Mae did not answer.

"You seem quiet tonight, tell me what happened." Zuko said as he stepped closer to her arms open exposing his torso.

Mae drew the dagger she used earlier to cut the slit with and ran it through Zuko, the blade piercing Zuko's stomach. Zuko caught off-guard toppled over and fell to the ground. Mae stood over him, her eyes still under hair.

"Mae, what are you…?" Zuko gasped.

Before he can finish, Mae jumped on him, straddling him and stabbed him through the chest. She withdrew the dagger and brought it back down again. She stabbed and stabbed for a whole minute, poking at whatever parts of the torso she hasn't stabbed yet, Zuko's blood spraying in everywhere direction. All the while with tears in her eyes and saying "You're the worst."

Finally, Zuko laid there, dead, stabbed to death by his wife. His blood pooled under him, the expression of horror still on his face. As Mae looked at Zuko's expression, she realized what she had done and backed away in fright. Her body shook violently as she saw the mess of blood in front of her and on her. She got up and ran out of the room clumsily still scared of what she had just done. She went to the throne room and hid behind the little pagoda where Zuko would sit during court sessions as Fire lord.

Katara, unable to sleep decided to go and have a walk around the palace a bit. She walked by Zuko's room, whether consciously or not, she did not know. She saw that the door was opened and looked inside. She looked in horror at the pool of blood and her beloved firebender lying there, with an expression terror on his face still as he lay dead. She saw a dagger gleaming in the moonlight and realized it was Mae's. At that moment, Katara was the one who seemed possessed. She stepped into the room and closed the door behind her.

Mae stood huddled behind the pagoda still thinking of what she had just done. She decided to run away, she has to. She just killed Fire lord. Not being to bear looking at Zuko's body she snuck back to her parent's house to grab some essentials in the dark. She's going to Kyoshi Island, Ty Lee would her. As she covered herself in a traveling cloak, her stuff in a bundle on her, she headed towards the harbor. She heard a screech and looked up to see a messenger hawk flying towards her. The hawk landed on a nearby perch and Mae took out the scroll in the case on its back.

Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw the note. It was from Zuko, but it was impossible. Zuko is dead and she killed him. The note said to meet on the hilltop where they used to have picnics. She stood there contemplating whther or not to go. She is beginning to have some hope that Zuko didn't die. Finally she decided to go and headed up the hill toward their spot.

When she arrived, there was no one except a bundle of cloth on a flat rock. She looked around and stared at the spot where she and Zuko used to sit watching the sunset while lying on a smooth boulder.

"Good Evening Mae," Katara said coming from the shadows.

"Katara, what are you…." Mae started.

"I use to come here a lot with him…and he would tell me things about you." Katara said.

Mae did not say anything and the two of them looked at each other under the full moon.

"Why did you do it?" Katara asked.

"W-what…" Mae stuttered

"Why?" Katara said simply.

"I should be the one asking questions, why did Zuko cheat on me with you?" He loved me and yet you have to seduce him, you dirty peasant girl." Mae said outraged.

"Why don't you ask him who he loves more…" Katara said nodding toward the small bundle on the flat rock.

Mae looked at the bundle and went to unwrap it. Her eyes widened in fear and she puked on the spot. Mae was on her knees coughing from vomiting and Katara withdrew some water from the pouch on her side and encased her right hand with it.

"Zuko loved me from the very beginning, but it was you who came between us. Because you're a noble, you used to coerce Zuko into choosing you." Katara said.

"What? No….I….he said he loved me." Mae said standing back up.

"People like you….should die." Katara said and raised her right hand encased with water.

Mae drew a dagger as fast as she can but her arm stopped in mid motion after drawing the dagger and dagger fell to the ground. Katara had stopped her by bloodbending with her left hand. Katara ran up and made a slashing movement with her right hand across Mae's neck. The water on her right hand had formed a thin blade. Mae stood there in shock for a second before a fountain of blood sprayed out from the cut and Mae collapsed on the ground…dead.

A boat was sailing east toward the sunrise, Katara laid on the deck hugging something in her arms. The round object she was holding had black hair and when she shifted her right arm a bit, a burn scar can be seen that stretch to the ear.

"We're finally together, Zuko…" Katara whispered.

**_Woot, school days ending. My friend suggested this actually._**

**_Katara as Kotonoha_**

**_Mae as Sekai_**

**_Zuko as Makoto_**


End file.
